A recipient-user may receive multiple messages sent by sender-users in the course of a single day. In a typical interaction, the recipient-user, who operates a recipient computing device, may receive a notification that informs the recipient-user that an original message has been received. The recipient-user may then choose to click on the notification. That action activates a message-sending application, if not already activated. The recipient-user may then interact with the message-sending application to reply to the original message, or otherwise interact with the message.
While this technology is ubiquitous, it can lead to poor user experience in those circumstances in which the recipient-user receives a large number of messages. For instance, this technology can clutter the recipient-user's workspace with information that the recipient-user comes to regard as a distracting form of noise. As an ultimate consequence, this technology can potentially impede the user's efficient interaction with the recipient computing device.